Field of the Invention
One of the problems which occurs with the transportation and/or storage of goods, especially food products, is the monitoring of temperatures. This is primarily a problem with the conservation of deep frozen and refrigerated food products throughout the cold chain. By being able to monitor temperature the manufacturer, re-seller, transport operator or the like can determine whether there is or has been a problem with the temperature regulating mechanism and thereby whether the goods may have spoiled, deteriorated, become damaged etc.
The object of the present invention is to provide a temperature monitoring device which can be placed in a temperature controlled environment and permits continuous temperature monitoring to be carried out.